


Carry me home

by overtheblackrainbow



Category: Nagron - Fandom, Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: M/M, Nagron
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-08 07:56:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 19,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overtheblackrainbow/pseuds/overtheblackrainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the final battle, Agron has to cope with the loss of his friends. Nasir takes care of a wounded and shocked Naevia and they all try to survive and recover from what they've been through.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The Syrian boy glanced at the love of his life. He was so worried and felt a little helpless. What more could he do? 

It was his idea to accept Spartacus' last wish of leaving the battlefield with Agron. He was the one that shook hands with that legend of a man, swearing he would make everything that was in his power to convince Agron to follow him. Though he knew it was going to be heartbreakingly difficult, Nasir had so much love for Agron in his heart that he could not even think about him dying. And Spartacus perfectly knew that and he also loved the German giant dearly. Not how Nasir loved him, but more like the brother he never had. Agron had always been there for him, the most loyal rebel of them all. 

So when asked to escape that last battle, Nasir only nodded, with tears in his eyes, that spoke a thousand words. Words that Nasir could not get out of his mouth, of his chest. Words that Spartacus didn't need to hear in order to know they were true. Spartacus already knew.

Wounded, the German giant was trying to stop his bleeding but he couldn't stop the tears that were streaming down his face. "I have abandoned my brother." were the words that were floating in his head. "I left him there to die. I had a chance to protect him and I fled." He couldn't prevent those dark thoughts from sinking his heart. Right now, even Nasir wouldn't know how to calm him down.

Nasir was repressing his own tears. He had to be the strong one. Just like when he finally reunited with him after them taking separate paths. At that time, he had to take care of Agron's bandages. He had to hold him close when at night, horrible nightmares resurfaced. Nightmares of his crucifixion and days on the cross, the sun burning each and every inch of his skin. The delirious days that followed, without any water or food. 

Nasir thought Agron could never recover from that. But Agron started to feel better and insisted to keep training in order to be able to fight during that last battle and as much as Nasir wanted to prevent him from hurting himself, he knew he had to respect his needs for blood and battle. One last time. 

Agron was still crying, silently. Tears were forming in his beautifully radiant green eyes, then slowly going down his cheeks to finish smashed on the ground. It was like he had gone numb. All he could think about was Spartacus and his late brother, Duro. His brother, that died in his very own arms right after saving his life. All he had done until then was only a way to honor him and get revenge.

He never felt more alive than on a battlefield, slaying Romans and sending them to the afterlife. The only moment that could surpass this feeling of power and invincibility was the moment he found himself in Nasir's arms. When his heart was pressed against his loved one's, when their eyes were plunged into each other's. When their bodies were intertwined, when they made love. In those moments, Agron felt loved, blessed and actually happy.

But he was not able to hold on to those soothing thoughts. His mind was caught upon more serious matters. 

After he had lost Duro, the only family he still had, he had found comfort in the wise words of his best friend Spartacus. He helped him while he was grieving and let him have his revenge against the Romans that put Agron and his brother through slavery.

The friendship that developped between them grew indestructible and turned into a brotherhood. Agron couldn't help but smile at that thought. Duro would have been happy about his older brother bonding with someone else.

Tears were still all over his beautiful face though. It was as if they would never stop.

Nasir left Naevia's side. She was asleep and although he didn't want to leave her alone, he also couldn't stand staying away from Agron a second more. He slowly walked to him, while twisting and turning his thoughts. He didn't know what exactly he should tell him.

He wanted to tell him so many things. How he could not breathe when they were apart, how his life only started to mean something when they locked eyed for the very first time. How he thought everything had ended when Naevia returned with the awful tale of Crixus' fate. How his heart stopped and he felt fire in his veins, like he was burning alive.

He gently put his hand on Agron's shoulder, who turned and looked at him with his fierce eyes still teary. Nasir's lower lip trembled but he managed to keep it together and softly formed the words "It's going to be all right." Those were the only things he could say, as he was now overwhelmed with emotions.

Agron did not say anything back, but his eyes lit up and Nasir knew that this look meant "thank you". A look that became familiar when he had to deal with Agron's post-crucifixion wounds. He was about to go back to Naevia when Agron's hand attempted to catch his wrist.

"I want you to stay....

\- Oh Agron... " whispered Nasir, touching his love's face. 

He kneeled down and pressed his forehead against Agron's.

Both of them breathed in and out for a little while and Nasir broke the silence:

"You are a warrior. One I am most proud of." he said, with a sad smile.

Agron found the strength in him to replicate an even sadder smile. Nasir took a look at Naevia to make sure she was still asleep and calm.


	2. Chapter 2

Nasir had managed to carry Naevia while dragging Agron at the same time. When he saw her on the ground, shaking and hurt, he couldn't possibly let her there. So he carried her to a safer place, a shelter that the three of them would share. It was strange because for about an hour, she was almost unconscious but shaking, even convulsing and crying at the same time. 

Nasir thought it must have been a feverish infection from her arm wound she got in the previous battle. He only noticed later that she was deeply cut on the side. 

When she awoke, the only word she spoke was "Crixus". She stayed silent for a few minutes and then her body started to hurt her terribly and it was like everything was coming back to her. She yelled out the name of her man and started to sob hysterically. That was then that Nasir realized she was actually previously trapped in a nightmare of Crixus' last instants.

Once so fragile and vulnerable, Naevia had become a truly skilled fighter. One that could rival any man. But when she lost Crixus, she lost herself with him. She lost him and the hope of a better life together. The Romans had taken everything from her. But they would never take away her freedom.

On the battlefield, before she passed out, she thought she was dying and she embraced it. All she wanted was to go back to her love. To be in Crixus' arms once again. 

But Nasir couldn't let her there. He just couldn't let his friend to die, all alone. And he feared she would get sent to the cross. Romans already hurt his loved ones enough, he would not let them take Naevia after they hurt Agron.

 

He was still looking into his man's eyes deeply. Oh how he could have spent all of his life, absorbed in Agron's eyes. His heartbeat went faster and faster. It was like his heart was going to pop out of his chest. Nasir could not believe that they were finally free. 

The moment would have been perfect if not spoiled by the losses of the ones he held as brothers and sisters. He had seen so many fall on this day: Lugo, Saxa, Gannicus... But above all, he had lost Spartacus. They had lost the best friend they ever had. The one friend that allowed them to escape and find peace, far away from grounds soiled with blood.

Spartacus' last instants were spent protecting Agron and Nasir, letting them leave the battlefield and escaping Crassus' soldiers. Agron saw him kneel down when a spear got into his back, tearing flesh apart and spreading blood everywhere around him. Agron then let a desperately fierce scream out, yelling the name of his best friend turned brother. "SPARTACUS!!!!!" Nasir almost had to fight to prevent him from going back and taking as many Roman lives as he could, in a final desperate move. 

"HIs wish was to have us free! Do not go back!" he begged.

"- I cannot let him here!" said Agron, equally angry and shattered.  
"- You have but choice. Know that he sacrificed his life to give us freedom!" cried Nasir, carrying Naevia and dragging Agron away from Roman arrows.

When Agron and Spartacus locked eyes for the very last time, he could have sworn he was smiling. He was actually happy of offering a new beginning to his most beloved brothers, as well as entering the afterlife with a vision of his departed wife.

Nasir had finally found a quiet place, a shelter in order to rest and soothe wounds, after hours of walking - and running when they were able to.

Even though he would have rather died than leave Agron for a second, he felt like he needed a minute to cry his heart out. Losing Spartacus had devastated him. He had lost the man that had freed him from slavery, taught him how to fight and become the fierce warrior he now was, and above all the one thanks to whom he had been able to meet Agron and fall madly in love with him.

He had always cared deeply for Spartacus, and he perfectly knew how much he owed him. He owed him his life, Agron's and Naevia's. He owed him the passion he felt for Agron, a passion so powerful it was helping him stay calm and crying on the inside rather than on the outside.

He knew that if he cried now, Agron would completely lose it and it was the last thing Nasir wanted. So he let a single salty tear out and he carried on.

 

He was still facing Agron and his heart was still beating awfully fast. 

He couldn't wait any longer and kissed Agron with all the love he had in himself. The both of them drowned in the moment. At that very minute, they had but one single tongue, one single mouth, for they were merged into each other.

That kiss brought a little bit of life back into them both. 

Nasir parted arms around Agron and hugged him as gently as he could and Agron just cried on his shoulder, letting all his emotions out in order to be free.

Nasir softly whispered, "I love you. You are my life."

Agron stopped crying and kissed his man again. Only Nasir would know how to make him feel better, whole again when almost everything had been torn away from him. Almost everything except the most beautiful thing he had dared to hope for: true love. A one-of-a-kind, tailor-made, unique and beautiful love he was lucky enough to have found in Nasir. The love that made his blood boil into in veins and the reason why he would have risked everything. 

"I was but lost boy. You turned me into loving man. Heart whole again, built over ashes of the past. You are the reason why heart still beats." The words were carefully chosen by the German warrior. Nasir was the only one he had ever opened his heart to.


	3. Chapter 3

Thoughts were boiling in Agron's head. He still had to process everything that happened earlier in the day. However, he couldn't help his heart from feeling better in Nasir's arms. And he really did not want to feel better right now. He was feeling like he had to grieve and feel the immense sadness of losing his "other brother" and his friends. He felt so guilty he was actually wishing he was miserable right now. But lost in Nasir's eyes, darkest thoughts started to leave him one after the other.

After one more embrace, Agron asked Nasir to go back to Naevia in order to check upon her. He was trying to focus on the positive. He was trying to focus on life. On Nasir. And also on Naevia, like Spartacus and Crixus would have wanted him to. Like Duro would have wanted him to.

In staying alive and finally finding happiness, he would honor the dead.

Nasir eventually left Agron's side and went back to Naevia, who was still asleep. He wanted to wake her up, but he thought she looked so calm that he would rather let her in peace a little longer.

For a few minutes, his mind stopped on Crixus and how he would have been proud of him for taking care of the one woman he loved so intensely. He remembered he was the one to tell him that she was still alive in the mines. He still had that memory of Crixus being brought back to life when he found out, and he also kept the memory of him chasing Agron with a rage he had never seen before.

He found comfort in the thought of Crixus being in peace and looking upon him from the heavens, knowing that he was going to be there for the love of his life.

 

The ground was really dry and water was nowhere to be found. Nasir was starting to worry about them not being able to find some to clean up Naevia and Agron's wounds when suddenly, rain was everywhere. It was like the sky was grieving with them all. Or like the Bringer of Rain showed some magic for the very last time, like his beloved friend heard him from above and wanted to help him once more.

With that in mind, Nasir could not hold it anymore. Tears were there and he could not do anything to prevent them from falling down his face. Knowing Agron could not see him cry, he just sit next to Naevia, his back facing his man, and let it all out as silently as he could.

He allowed himself this short moment of remembrance. He really needed it in order to let the pressure out. And it was his way of honoring those who had fallen.

He would never stop being grateful to Spartacus for giving him a chance to prove himself of worth. And today of all days, he would never forget Spartacus made him the greatest gifts he had ever been offered: freedom and love.

The rain was still pouring and drops were turning red when they fell off Agron and Naevia's body for they cleaned their wounds. 

Naevia was starting to awake, Nasir besides her. She was in pain because a Roman sword tore her flesh on the side. She had lost a lot of blood, but she yet lived. It was like death could not take her away no matter what, as if she was indestructible: a true warrior. But right now, Naevia did not see herself as such. She felt alone, hollow. Her heart had been taken away from her weeks before and she still had not recovered from it. It was the only wound she knew would never disappear. She also knew she would never love again.

Nasir stroked her face when he saw her opening her eyes.

"It lifts heart to see you awaken" he whispered.

"- I no longer have heart." she replied, with tears in her voice.

"- Yet, it still beats in your chest." said Nasir with a sad smile.

"- Only a muscle. One that pumps blood but cannot feel a thing anymore."

 

Nasir did not know what to tell her. He knew that whatever he might say, nothing would change the fact that not only did she lose the love of her life, the reason why life had a meaning, but she also lost all of her friends let alone himself and Agron. He knew how she was feeling, because he felt exactly the same when he thought he had lost Agron for good. When she broke news of Crixus' passing and he entered the tent to ask of Agron's fate. He could still see her eyes. He could still feel the burning pain he felt then. And even though it happened some weeks ago, they both knew she would never be the same again.

He was willing to do everything in his power to make her feel better. But he also knew he had to give her some time before attempting to help her live again.

"Memory of you returning to life from the shadows is still fresh. You turned from a broken soul to a radiant woman. A fighter, a warrior. A phoenix that reinvented a new life and chose a path. I know how it must feel for I felt it too. But that pain will one day start to diminish. Crixus shall never be forgotten. He shall always live inside of you. Inside of Agron and I."

Naevia was shaking and sobbing. Nasir's words had touched her so deeply she was now overwhelmed. She had found in Nasir a trustworthy friend, back then in Mount Vesuvius. She owed him her own life. And now, he was taking care of her, comforting her and helping her. She saw him now as her little brother.

Naevia took Nasir's hand and held it tight, as she would never let go. She had been told about Spartacus sparing Nasir's life when he attempted to kill him. And she never felt more grateful to him than at this very moment. She had always held Spartacus close to her heart and knew he had promised Crixus to search for her when Lucretia and Batiatus sent her away. But having Nasir by her side now was one of the very rare things that made her hold on to life.

She hugged Nasir with all the strength she had left. He was family now.

"Gratitude" she breathed out. "Your words comfort soul. Your presence soothes wounds."

Nasir's beautiful smile finally came back on his face. Seeing he was able to bring Naevia even a crumb of comfort was more he could hope for.

He softly laid a kiss on her forehead and told her he had to go see Agron and bring him close to her.

As he left her, he could not help but feel relieved. His words had been able to help two hurting souls. Two of the people he loved the most. The only two he had left.

Agron had his eyes closed. Even though he often blasphemed and never really hold the Gods to heart, it appeared as if he was praying. He just had to think about his brothers for a minute, solemnly. 

When Nasir laid hand on his shoulder, Agron stood up and stared at him. There were many things he had to tell him, and one rose above the others.

"I once told you the Romans had taken everything from me." he started.

Nasir nodded calmly.

"Never had I been so wrong, for they never took you away from me. I am done with blood and battle. I surrender. To love and a life with you." Agron added, with confidence.

The two men kissed and embraced. No matter how tragic recent events were, they both knew the love they had for each other would help them get over anything.


	4. Chapter 4

Nasir took Agron's hand and helped him walk towards Naevia who was still laying down.

He thought it was better to be gathered all together: it would be easier for him to look after Agron and Naevia if the both of them were by his side.

Agron decided to sit right next to Naevia. He stroke her hair and she shivered. She still wasn't used to being touched by another than Crixus. But Agron didn't stop, and she eventually found comfort in his touch. She even cracked a smile thinking about how Crixus would have disapproved of it when back then, he hated Agron. But the two of them found a way to work their relationship out and became friends. Agron even followed Crixus when he parted from Spartacus in order to battle against Rome.

Agron noticed the smile on her face and he immediately knew what was on her mind, which made him smile too.

"There was a time where Crixus would have not approved of this." he said.

"- He would have had your hand cut off." She was still smiling but her voice was broken.

"- Do you still think it truth?" Agron asked, clearly wanting to chase away her dark thoughts.

"- No. In the end, he saw you as brother. He would have had heart lifted, knowing you cared for me." She replied, while turning her face towards him.

Agron smiled at her. He knew she was right. Crixus would have been truly relieved to know he and Nasir were there for her. As much as they used to hate each other in the past, they managed to bond during Crixus' last months. And if he knew one thing of the man, it was his love for Naevia. A love that had survived everything, one he could still feel even now that Crixus was gone.

"He loved you with all he had. I saw the way he used to lay eyes upon you. As if you were the most beautiful thing that ever breathed." he paused for a second. "In each breath you take, you offer him gift. He would have given all to have you live."

Naevia knew he spoke the truth, but it was a vivid pain to take those breaths while knowing she would never lock eyes with the only love she ever had. The only love she would ever have. She was sure of one thing: if Agron and Nasir had not been there, she would have let herself die. She would not have had the strength to see the sun rise again without her man at her side. The only reason why she fought and did not collapse was because she was driven by her own vengeance and need for as much Roman blood as she could get.

Agron's words made sense for her: he was right. Crixus would have wanted her to survive. No matter what. The last look they shared was still fresh in her mind. She would never forget Crixus' facial expression when Crassus said he would send a message. He understood Naevia was going to be spared, even if his life would be taken. Therefore he chose to drown in Naevia's eyes, for it was the best possible ending for him. She could still hear herself screaming and could feel the pain she had felt then. The pain she still felt.

"Those fucking Romans have taken away all I had except for my life. But they did not break your love like they did mine. And I shall be around to see it blossom." She really meant what she said. She had to carry on and one day, repay her debt to Agron and Nasir.

Nasir was looking at them both, observing them as they were trying to comfort each other. He could not help but feel immensely proud of his man for he usually did not let his feelings out like that. But today, Agron was a different man. One he loved more than ever.

When he was still a slave to his dominus, Nasir had at times found his mind drifting away. He had asked himself what it would feel like to be a free man. No more collar, no more duties. Anything would be possible. Even finding love.

And he found love. He found it in his green-eyed German giant, one he would not trade for the world. Looking back, he realized how far he had come. And he felt grateful. Nothing would tear them apart now. Nasir would never allow it.

"You two should get some rest. It is much needed." he said.

"- I will not fall asleep if you are not with me." Agron whispered.

"- There is no place I would rather be." Nasir's eyes were filled with love. He truly could not see himself anywhere else than by Agron's side.

He lay Agron down and he finally lay down himself, between his man and Naevia.

He made sure to keep his spear close to hand, fearing a Roman attack might occur. He would protect them if anything were to happen.

Naevia, though awake for even less than an hour, was the first to go back to sleep. She looked so quiet, calm and peaceful. She must have been dreaming, Nasir told himself.

Agron and Nasir were holding hands. Agron was wishing he could have Nasir at this very moment but Naevia's presence and his own wounds prevented him from making a move. He only settled for a kiss, but one that was full of passion and burning desire.

They finally fell asleep when the sky darkened. The night was silent, though Naevia had a nightmare that woke Nasir up. He managed to calm her down, and she went back to sleep. Nasir, however could not. He was so worried Romans would show up, so afraid that freedom was too good to be true, that he decided he was not going to sleep. And it was not a problem for him since Agron's loving words were still reverberating in his head. It gave him the strength he needed to stay awake. He knew that if Romans were to come, he would fight them until death would come to steal his life. He also knew they would have to leave early in the morning and he was hoping they would soon find a welcoming village to settle down in for a little while.

 

Sun came back eventually, and with it the promise of a new day of freedom.

 

Nasir woke Agron and Naevia up gently, the only way he knew how. No Romans had come and tried to take their lives. But Nasir wanted to leave this temporary shelter in order to be able to start a new life the faster the better.

He helped Naevia stand up and although she was still hurting, he noticed she was able to walk. He would support her anyways in order to decrease her pain. Agron would also be there if needed.

They started to march, mountains all around them. They even had to climb over some big rocks they found on their way. Nasir was leading them, trusting his instinct. Hours had passed when suddenly, Agron stopped.

"Fuck the Gods!" he yelled. "I see smoke!"

"- Smoke?" Nasir asked.

"- Do you mean..." started Naevia.

"- A village!" finished Agron.

Smoke was indeed in the horizon. They probably had to keep walking another milliarium or two, but that seemed like nothing after what they had been through. 

The thrill of the moment was spreading among them. They had fought for what they believed in: a life of freedom, far from Rome and Crassus' grasp. They had given all they had, they had lost so many brothers and yet here they were, almost touching a dream they did not even dare to have.

Excitement was starting to build up. Naevia was trying to repress her tears but it was simply impossible. She had mixed emotions: she felt incredibly desperate without Crixus but she also felt truly blessed knowing the battle was finally coming to an end. They would settle together and try to find happiness. For Crixus. For Spartacus. For Duro. For Gannicus. For Saxa. For Mira. For Lugo. For anyone that ever dared to live free.

They quickened their pace for they could not wait any longer. They were not sure whether they were in Gaul or Germania, but Agron would soon find out if he were in his homeland already.

"New life awaits us. Far away for the wrath of fucking Rome." said Agron, gloriously.

"- New beginning." added Nasir, smiling from ear to ear.

A still crying Naevia embraced the two men. Nasir's eyes started to get teary too while Agron was grinning. 

From where they stood, they could now see the whole village. They just had to climb down the hill they were on.


	5. Chapter 5

They started to climb down the hill, while their hearts beat as if they were going to burst. It was a little harder for Naevia than for Agron and Nasir, for she hadn't recovered from her wounds yet. Her friends helped her make the final steps.

Children were playing with sticks and little rocks on the ground. They were laughing, screaming, moving all around the place. The rebels could not help but feel warmed by this sight.

They still didn't know where they were exactly; therefore Agron decided to take a chance and moved towards the children.

Children stopped their giggling when they saw the tall man approaching them. They started to get scared though they did not move. One of the children held a rock tight in his hand: it was not going to protect him for long, but at least he would have some kind of weapon just in case.

Agron slowly walked to them, grinning joyfully and he kneeled down. Children could see he was no threat to them. He let a few German words out, but they did not seem to pick up on them. It was clear this land was not his.

"Who are you?" asked the child with the rock in hand, defiantly.

"- I am Agron, little man." he replied, almost winking.

"- I had never heard of such name."

"- That is because I come from lands East of the Rhine. What is your name?" Agron was amused by the situation.

"- Brennos." the child answered. He never stopped staring at the giant that was facing him, suspiciously judging whether he was what he said he was.

"- You can drop rock for I mean to cause no harm. I come in peace. Here are Nasir and Naevia. They are no threat to you and your village." explained Agron, pointing at his lover and friend.

Those words had convinced the little boy, that had always had a good instinct. Those strangers were not here to hurt them. They even seemed hurt themselves, especially the woman.

"I will show you way to my father. He's chief of the village. He will decide whether you can stay or not." said Brennos.

"- Gratitude, little boy. We will follow." Agron was pleased to see he had succeeded in convincing the little one.

The three rebels then followed Brennos and his friends into the village. People were staring at them, but seeing the chief's son was among the strangers, no one moved. Brennos was known for his courage and intelligence. Villagers knew he would have never been fooled into bringing enemies in.

The boy led the way and finally stopped in front of a tent.

"Wait here. Do not move." he demanded.

The three rebels nodded while the other children left, probably going back to their parents.

Nasir looked everywhere around him. Villagers were still staring at them but they were not menacing. He was hoping the chief would agree to see them and give them time to explain their story. He gripped Agron's arm and said:

"I did not know you were good with children." He was almost mocking him, but in a kind way.

"- I did not either." Agron answered, playfully.

Though they had been through so much together, it appeared they still had just as much to learn from each other - and even from themselves.

Nasir loved seeing Agron with children. He knew they could never have a child, but he would have given all to call one theirs. A little boy or a little girl. He didn't care at all. Just a little soul that would look up to them, one he could calm if nightmares troubled night, one he would love deeply. Just as much as he loved Agron.

"It warms heart to see you around them. A vision I did not dare to hope for when we were yet at the rebel camp." he said.

"- There were not many things we dared to hope for back then. Hope had faded. But now it is restored back into heart." Agron spoke slowly, for his voice started to sound emotional.

He never thought of having a child of his own, he was too consumed in battle and vengeance. Even when he found himself in Nasir's arms, that thought never crossed his mind. However, having that conversation with his man now made him want that. But building a family of their own was not going to be an easy task. He even thought it was impossible, which made his heart sink for a second. He had Nasir and that was the only thing that really mattered. He also had Naevia for whom he genuinely cared. He vowed to protect and look after her at all costs.

Brennos eventually came out of the tent. The rebels thought that the chief had refused to meet them. But it was not long until he followed his son out.

"I was told you would have words!" said the Chief, with his deep voice. "I am Rhodanus and I am the Chief of this village. Now, who are you foreigners?"

"- I am Agron, and here are Nasir and Naevia."

"- Where do you come from and why do I see wounds on your body and blood on your clothes?" Rhodanus trusted his son's innate gift for judging people. But he really was curious to learn more about the strangers' story.

"- I would tell truth. We are rebels that fought against Rome itself. We survived final battle and all of our other brothers fell." Agron paused. "One among them I held closest to heart was known as Spartacus."

"- Spartacus? The escaped Thracian gladiator that made Rome tremble?" the Chief asked.

"- The very same one." answered Nasir.

"- So you are enemies of Rome then!" shouted Rhodanus. "Which can only mean but one thing. You are friends of mine and my people!"

He advanced and parted arms around the three rebels that stood before him. 

"I lost my sister to Roman shits! Anyone that spreads Roman blood is family to me." he added.

"- I lost my brother Duro, too." whispered Agron.

"- I lost the love of my life to fucking Romans." said Naevia angrily.

"- They seem to have taken much from you. Know that here, you shall be taken care of. Brennos! Go see your mother and tell them we have visitors! I shall throw a feast in your honor, rebels!" Rhodanus showed them their way to his tent. "You must be exhausted. Sit. Have wine. "

"- Gratitude!" Agron, Nasir and Naevia pronounced the word at the same time.

They sit and raised glass with Rhodanus. It was much needed for they had not sit for hours. They also felt dirty as ever. It had been days, days since they last cleaned themselves.

Rhodanus read their minds and suggested someone would take them to the river. He went out of the tent for a minute and called his daughter. "Isara! Lead our guests to the river."

Isara was soon into his father's tent. She was tall and thin, pale-skinned and blue-eyed. Her hair was blonde, almost white. She was of a rare beauty. She must have been 16 years old. Young and beautiful.

"Follow me. The river is close by. I will find new clothes for you."

"- Gratitude, Isara!" said Naevia. This innocent beauty reminded her of her close friend Diona. It was not that they looked alike. Just that her way of moving and talking made her think about her friend from the House of Batiatus. One she had seen fall, her life taken away by yet another Roman sword.

Isara blushed when her eyes met Agron's. She had never seen a taller and more handsome man.

Nasir noticed her look and smiled. Of course she would have interest in Agron. He was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, so he could easily understand how other people would think that too. He was not worried at all though, and this was not going to prevent him from being friendly with the girl.

They followed her out to the river. They all shivered with anticipation: how nice would water feel on their skin! Wounds and bodies finally clean.


	6. Chapter 6

Naevia was the first to dip foot in water. How wonderful it felt. Water... She would use this moment to let go of her anger. Anger that was driving her insane. 

She quickly understood they were not in Germania when Agron talked to the children. She was in Gaul, the land of the man she loved more than anything on this earth. More than she loved her own life, life she would gladly give for him to come back.

She remembered they once talked about Gaul and how Crixus loved it there. It was his homeland and he missed it terribly. He would have given all to bring her there and start a family together. She did not even notice the tears that were now falling from eyes to cheeks. She was now in the land of her beloved, but without him.

She would never have a family of her own for she would never fall in love with another man. Her love for Crixus would never die. She would rather die than let another man lay hand upon her. She would never be a mother...

Naevia forced herself to escape from those dark thoughts. She found comfort knowing her man was in peace now, not only because she was free at last but also because she was in his land. She stopped crying and stared at the sunset. The view was beautiful and she could easily see why Crixus loved it here so much.

Nasir dragged Agron into the river and as they were cleaning themselves, he embraced his giant of a man. Freedom tasted good in his arms.

He took care of Agron's almost healed wounds. He felt blessed that his man had recovered in such a small amount of time. A thing unexpected even from the Gods themselves. And there was no wonder he saw Agron as one. 

Isara was waiting for them, all by herself. She was trying not to look at the German too insistently. But that was very hard for her eyes seemed to be incontrollable. She was used to being looked at. She knew she was extremely beautiful and boys of the village kept telling her. But she was not used to almost being ignored, especially by the object of her attention. He appeared very close to that little man, she thought.

When they finally came out of the water, fresh clothes were handed out to them. Rhodanus and Isara had arranged everything for them. They could not wait to eat proper food for it had been ages since they were last able to eat something tasty.

They got dressed and the feel of clean clothes on them was much appreciated.

"Gratitude, Isara!" said Nasir. "There are no words to express how valued your attentions are."

"- I am honored to offer aid to warriors such as you." she replied.  
"- Warrior... " Agron paused. "I am no warrior anymore. " His voice was stained with regrets. It was still a hard task for him to accept there would not be other battles.

Nasir gripped his arm and faced him. He did not need to speak but did it anyway:

"You were a great warrior. One of the greatest. But the battle is over, it is but past. I would have you look towards future and happier times."

Isara noticed the way they looked at each other. She would have killed to be looked at like this. Only one thing could explain the situation: the two men were in love with each other. This thought was as violent as a knife stabbing her heart. The German would never be his, for he already had found his love in Nasir. A love that seemed so powerful that it had survived war, wounds, losses. The men standing before her were nothing else but two souls that had found each other. Souls that could never be torn apart.

She could not help but feel a little sad, for she had hoped for something to happen with Agron. But seeing what she was seeing, she perfectly knew she was of no match. And Nasir appeared to be kindness made man.

She interrupted them and asked them to follow her.

"I would show way back to my father's tent."

They all nodded and followed her lead.

 

It was not long until they found themselves in front of Rhodanus again.

"I hope water was not too cold!" he joked. "I will show tents of your own!"

He had used their time away at the river to have his men prepare tents as fast as they could.

He pointed at three tents, not too far from his own.

Nasir and Agron looked at each other. They fought not to laugh. There was just no way they were going to sleep in separate tents. They had parted once; they would never do the same mistake again. Not even for one single night.

Naevia was amused too. She knew her friends were not going to spend the night apart. And she completely understood: she would have never closed eyes other than in Crixus' arms.

"Gratitude, Rhodanus! But only two tents are needed." said Nasir, while gripping Agron's arm again.

"- Apologies, I did not know of this! Now the tent is there so I shall give it to Isara." he replied. "She deserves a tent of her own."

Isara slept with his younger sisters. As much as she loved them, she felt it was time to have her own tent. Rhodanus had only finished talking when she jumped into his arms.

"Gratitude!" she yelled.

Rhodanus laughed loudly and stroked his daughter's hair.

"Well, tent is built now. Better used than destroyed!" he playfully answered. "Now, time to feast!" he shouted.

He showed his guests their way to what looked like a temple.

It was no temple in fact, this place was for banquets and celebrations. In the main room, a gigantic wooden table was set, with amphorae filled of wine. He asked them to take seat.

"Grilled fish shall be brought! Apologies, for there is no meat tonight! Your arrival was not expected: even the Gods showed no signs of it."

"- No apologies are needed for we are forever in your debt. Gratitude for all of this!" Agron was very touched by Rhodanus' attentions. Good men still existed.

"- I already told you, you are family now! You did the impossible: you made Rome tremble and you sent many of its soldiers to the afterlife. A fate deserved..." Rhodanus paused for a moment. He seemed lost in his thoughts. "They inflicted great wounds. They took my sister's life. They slaughtered her, as I watched, hidden in a bush. I was but little boy back then, frightened. She was Isara's age, not older. She was more beautiful than the Sun. Taelia was her name. And they took her away from me... My mother died of illness so Taelia used to take care of me. I loved her as a sister and a mother. To this day, not once have I stopped thinking about her and her smile."

"- I had a brother... A younger brother. His name was Duro. Our eyes could not meet without having us laugh. I had always looked after him. I would have let nothing happen to him. Life was good in my land, lands East of the Rhine. But fucking Romans showed up and put us to slavery. Sold us for coins to a lanista, Batiatus. He turned us into gladiators and made us fight. He put his mark on our arms." Agron showed him his arm, bearing the mark of brotherhood. "It was then that I met Spartacus, the legend himself. He vowed to make the house of Batiatus fall when he discovered the fucking shit had his wife murdered. Duro and I joined him in his schemes. The house fell eventually, but Roman soldiers were there and we battled against them."

Tears were forming in Agron's eyes. It was still extremely painful to talk about Duro's death. The pain seemed so fresh, it was as if it had just happened.

He breathed out.  
"He saw a Roman sword approaching, with clear purpose of stealing my life. I did not see a thing. Duro pushed me away and he received sword. He died trying to protect my life. I will never forget our last moment." Agron was now crying.

It broke Nasir to hear of such a tale once more. Seeing Agron hurt was a torture he could not stand. Nothing felt worse than seeing him in pain. He gently stroked his face and whispered:

"Duro would be so proud of you." Nasir lower lip trembled when he broke those words.

"- He died a warrior and a free man. He protected you. Know his death was not vain for it brought you where you are now." said Naevia, seizing Agron's wrist. "I can still remember him, as heart full of joy he was. You were his only concern. He loved you more than anything. He is in peace now, knowing that you're finding yours." Her words were comforting and lifted Agron's heart for he knew that she was right. Duro was in peace now.

"- To Duro!" Rhodanus raised his glass.

"- To Duro!" the others raised their glass with him.

"- To Taelia!" said Agron.

They all raised their glass to Taelia as well.

Rhodanus was now staring at Naevia.

"You have lost a loved one too." It was not really a question, for he had already been given answer when she first introduced herself.

"- I have. I have lost my love, the only love I ever had."

She was interrupted by Isara bringing grilled fish and grape to the table. Brennos followed her, carrying an enormous amphora.


	7. Chapter 7

Isara put a large plate of grilled fish at the center of the table. She was not fond of fish, but she could only imagine how much the guests would appreciate it. In times of war, they must have stood days without food.

The plates in front of them looked surreal to the former rebels. They could not remember the last time they had proper meal. Even when they were yet slaves, they were only given what they needed to survive. Except maybe for Naevia, who used to be privileged by her status of Lucretia's personal slave.

Rhodanus' wife joined them, with her twins in hands. 

"I am Kara. Should you need anything, come to me." she said.

Her eyes could not help but stop on Naevia for a little while. How beautiful and calm she looked... She could only imagine what turned her into a raging warrior. She could also feel the sadness in Naevia's eyes, though she was smiling at that very moment. Kara's heart broke for a second.

Rhodanus shouted, "Let us eat now!"

They all started to do so. He was glancing at them, as if he wanted to check if more fish would be needed.

The rebels felt blessed by destiny to have been brought to Rhodanus. They could have gone to another village, one way less friendly than Rhodanus' was.

Silence was building up but there was no tension among them. They were just sharing a meal between brothers. New brothers, but valued ones.

Rhodanus thought it was time to stop being silent.

"Naevia... Before Isara and Brennos arrived, I believe you were about to tell your story. Please, do." He was speaking with a very comforting tone. The rebels could feel in his voice that, even though he had just met them, he really cared for them.

Naevia knew this was going to be horribly difficult for her to tell him about Crixus. But deep inside she wanted to honor Crixus with her words, told to another Gaul.

"I lost my love. The reason heart beat. The reason blood ran into veins. We met while I was a slave and he, champion of Capua. He was a gladiator. We fell in love and our love was soon discovered, causing anger of Lucretia, Batiatus' wife. She had feelings for him and she sent me away, offering me from house to house." She paused. It was a torture having to go through that again.

Nasir, seeing his friend in pain, laid hand on her shoulder. It was his way of supporting her.

"I was gift that moved from dominus to dominus. Not one day passed without will of taking my own life. I did not dare to hope anymore. When duties were over, I was sent to the mines. Body aching, heart sinking. I was but half alive." A single tear dropped from her eye. Fire was still burning inside of her.

Agron felt a little guilty. He knew what a nightmare the mines were. He had been told when he was sold out to Batiatus. But when he and Nasir found out Naevia had been sent to the mines, he decided to lie to Crixus and told him she was dead. It was something he would always regret. But he stopped his mind for a second: Naevia was alive and by his side. This was history. Ancient history...

"He managed to find me. To save me from this horror. I can still remember our embrace, inside the mine. Dirt was everywhere, but it could not take away the purity of this instant. When I finally got him back, after he was captured by the Romans and rescued by Spartacus and his men, I felt whole again. There are no words that could describe the love we had for each other. He was stars, guiding me through darkest night. His love healed wounds and restored life back into soul. He is the reason I am still standing." 

Even now, she was still bathing in Crixus' endless love.

"- I am sorry Naevia..." One could really tell how sorry Rhodanus was. "What was the name of your man? He shall be honored."

"- Crixus..." she answered.

"- Cr... Crixus?" he stuttered. "Crixus, the Undefeated Gaul?"

"- You heard of him?" asked Naevia, blood rushing in her veins.

"- If I heard of him? He is a legend here! The Undefeated Gaul... He fell..."

"- I shared last instants. His life was taken by Marcus Crassus' son, as I watched, powerless. He was beheaded, and my life was spared only to carry message to Spartacus." Naevia was starting to shake. She had kept Crixus' head with her so long she could still feel his hair on her fingers.

"- You were the woman of the Undefeated Gaul... Crixus the Great, as we call him here... Know that here, in Gaul, you are home." Rhodanus stood up and went to Naevia, taking her hands. "You are home."

Rhodanus was now seeing Naevia as a daughter of his own. One that was fierce and fought until the last second. He would do anything to help her now. In honor of Crixus' memory.

Kara could see how protective Rhodanus was starting to become, and she told herself her husband really was a wonderful man. She was starting to see Naevia as family too. She had fought her tears but they won the battle. Hearing of such a beautiful and deep love destroyed by Romans' hands shattered her heart.

Naevia was now crying in Rhodanus' arms. She did not feel threatened by him, nor did she see him as a predator. She only saw him as a paternal figure that loved his family and land more than anything.

Agron was staring at Nasir, himself observing the heart-warming scene that was occurring. What had he done to deserve of such a kind man? One that genuinely cared for others, one that had a heart so pure nothing could corrupt it. Above all, one that loved him hugely, no matter what. How blessed he was... Having Nasir. He once swore he would slay all who would attempt to wrest him from his arms. And now, no one would ever take him away from him. In this village, they had found peace. He was obviously still not over Spartacus' passing, but he knew in his heart keeping on living and loving was the best way to recover. Spartacus would have wanted him to.

He attempted to touch Nasir's hand but it was still a difficult task for his crucifixion made him lose most of the control he had over his own hands. "Fucking Romans!" he thought to himself.

Nasir turned eyes from Naevia and Rhodanus to lock eyes with his beautiful giant's green eyes. He then took Agron's hand and whispered, as if he wanted no one but Agron to hear:

"Nothing shall ever tear us apart for my love for you shall always find your heart."

Agron smiled. It was a radiant smile that Isara noticed instantly. She was torn between jealousy and happiness for those two men that seemed to share such an indestructible bond.

"I once told you I would battle Jupiter if he were to take you away. I still mean it, but I know today it is useless, for we shall never part ways again." Agron breathed out. He knew his heart was in a good place, in Nasir's hands.

He wanted to kiss him so badly, but he was not fond of public display of affection, especially when eating. But they were going to have their own little moment, later in the tent. In the tent... His mind went off, thinking about being in his lover's arms again, to feel his touch on his skin, to kiss him, to be his... 

Nasir knew his man so well that he guessed what was going on in his head. He refrained a smile but obviously failed: the fire in Agron's eyes made him so happy, and wanting some more. He could not wait to be with him again. Even though Agron was still hurting, he thought tonight was going to be the night. They had waited long enough. He was going to be even more careful and gentle than he usually was but they both needed it. And it was the perfect time for them to finally fall back into each other's arms.

"I cannot wait to feel your touch on my skin again." softly whispered Nasir.

Fire was now in his eyes too. 

Isara was discretely observing the passionate scene that was taking place in front of her. She felt stupid for having such an interest in Agron when he only had eyes for one person, that person being Nasir. However, she was feeling the Gods had not put them in her way for no reason. They were going to play a very important part in her life, she was sure of it.

She turned eyes from them to look at Naevia, talking to her parents. They seemed to care for this woman and she could only understand. She also wanted to bond with her, but she would try to have a private conversation with her when they would go to their tents. She had drunk her words when she told her story. A heartbreakingly beautiful love story that made her tremble. One that ended with tragedy.

She thought it would be impossible for her to be loved that much, though it was the only thing she truly wished for.


	8. Chapter 8

Almost every plate on the table had been wiped off. The former rebels were so hungry that they ate until they could not anymore. Rhodanus looked really pleased to see his guests enjoy the food he provided. He wished he could have done more though, and he was already planning the following meal in his head: it would have meat. How happy they would be if they were served meat!

Kara was talking to Naevia and she noticed her eyes lingering on the twin babies she had in hands.

"Would you like to hold one?" Kara asked, with a gentle smile.

"- Oh... I..." Naevia did not know what to answer. Did she want to hold a baby? Yes, she did. But at the same time, she was afraid she would not be able to give it back to Kara. That question had warmed her heart but it had also stabbed it like a knife. What a torture for a woman who would never have one of her own to hold another woman's baby...

"- Go ahead... Here is my little boy! His name is Caio! He will not bite." Kara added.

Naevia stood still. She did not know what she should do. But suddenly, it became an urge to hold that little baby. One little soul that had not met evil yet.

Kara gave Naevia Caio to hold. She was happy she could convince her new friend to hold her son. Something told her she would find great comfort in holding him.

And Naevia did. It was a very empowering feeling to hold a baby, a new life. She was smiling from ear to ear while a tear dropped from her eye to Caio's forehead. It seemed like it almost made him laugh.

Kara was holding her other baby, a little girl who had her beautiful brown eyes wide open. She looked nothing like her big sister Isara, who had blue eyes and pale skin.

"That little girl of mine is named Illa." Kara introduced her girl.

Her heart was melting, seeing Naevia bond with her son.

"- I fear I would not know how to release him from arms." Naevia said.

"- You shall keep him a little longer then." Those words were kindly said.

Naevia replicated with a smile and kept on playing with Caio.

 

Agron and Nasir were staring at the two women and babies. For a minute or two, they felt really envious. They did not know of that before, but their biggest wish was now to have a child. And they knew it could never happen but it was something they would always regret not having. Life was unfair yet again. It was not a matter of taking away something they had; for once it was about never giving them what they truly wished for.

Agron stood up behind Nasir's chair and parted arms around him. He whispered in his ear:

"We shall never have children but I shall love you until very last day and shall do everything in power to have you happy."

"- You do not have to do much for heart is only whole when with you. As I once told you, my place is forever with you. We shall grow old together, still in each other's arms." replied Nasir, playfully.

They only had been together for about two years now but they were ready to face eternity as a couple. In fact, they were ready to face anything, everything, as long as they remained with each other.

"I would have you rest in our tent. You need some for wound is better but not wholly healed yet. You will need all your strength this night." added Nasir. 

With that sole thought in mind, Agron agreed to find his way to the tent.

Isara saw opportunity to break words with him and decided to follow him, when her father was not paying attention.

"Apologies!" she said.

"- Isara! I did not notice you followed." Agron seemed very surprised to see her behind him.

"- I wanted to make sure you find tent. It is easy to get lost with such small amount of light."

Agron knew it was not the real reason. But he did not want to push her. He had never been very good when dealing with women but this was a new life, in a new place and the girl looked really vulnerable.

"Gratitude!" It was the only thing he managed to say. He felt awkward. He could feel her interest in him and he did not want to offend her.

 

They were walking together slowly through darkness when Isara eventually broke words.

"You really love him, do you not?" She wished she could have been able to manage the hint of bitterness in her voice. She turned to him.

"- I do." He usually did not feel very at ease, talking about his love for Nasir to someone he never really had a conversation with.

"I love him more than words could tell. Life only has a purpose because of him. He saved me. He brings out the best in me. A second away from him is torture."

It clearly was not typical of Agron to open up like that. He did not even know himself why he was doing it, but he felt she needed to hear those words. 

"- You really do love him... and so does he. I have seen the intimate looks you too shared. He sees you as a God." It was a little hard for Isara to break such words for she realized she might be falling in love with him, when he could not see anyone else other than Nasir.

"- I was lost before he found me." He had never discussed this matter before. After he got the first few words out, it was now nearly impossible to stop him. He could not understand it himself, but Isara had his trust. And it was no easy thing to get.

"- He sounds like a great man. Kind, with pure heart. Your love is beautiful to witness, though I am not sure I believe in such a thing. When I see you though, I know love exists. But I have not found love of my own." She could feel they were starting to bond.

"- You have not yet. But you shall find it. You deserve so. And Nasir is the greatest man I have ever met. Do believe in love, for it will come to you when you least expect it. It found me in the middle of rebellion, when we attacked villa." Agron wanted her to be more positive and he was willing to help her.

"- I wonder... Why is it never me? Why am I never in love?" She sounded playful, but Agron knew she was really hurt inside.

"- You are too young to speak such words! Trust me, love will come to you. It comes to all of us. And yours will be unbreakable." He had said those words as if they were natural. He had no idea why, but he knew he was right. She would soon be immensely loved, and she would forget everything that happened until then.

She just smiled at him. A part of her was still wishing he had feelings for her but the other part knew that she would find great comfort in him being her friend.

They found themselves in front of three tents that seemed like they had just been set up. It was theirs.

"- This is your tent!" Isara pointed out the first tent.

"-Gratitude!"

Agron could not wait to get into that tent and wait for Nasir. He wished he were already there with him.

"- I shall go back to the table now. Have some rest." Isara waved at Agron. She wanted to hug him more than anything but she fought that urge.

"- Gratitude Isara, I shall rest a little. It is much needed." Agron smiled at her and entered his tent.

He was happy and grateful to notice the tent was equipped with a bed. He lay down, thinking about Nasir and how he had changed his life for the best. Isara had said Nasir saw him as a God. But it was truly the other way around: Nasir was his God for it had restored his faith. Faith in humanity, love and life.

His mind also stopped on Isara for a moment. He could not explain why he felt that way, but she had managed to touch him. Her youth, her clear interest in him, her vulnerability... He was sure she was hiding a fierce personality inside. Had she been a rebel and had he been his trainer, she would have made an incredibly talented fighter. He was sure of it.

 

Isara was on her way back to the banquet room. She was playing and replaying her conversation with Agron in her mind. That man was perfection. Oh how she wanted to be in his arms. She wanted it so badly. But knowing it would never happen, she wished she could see him as a big brother that would protect her and love her as a little sister.

She was still lost deep in her thoughts when she crossed ways with Nasir, who could not wait any longer to be reunited with Agron.

They both stopped for a second. Isara indicated him where exactly to go to find the tent and they parted ways.

It was not long until Nasir found himself in front of the tents. He entered the first one he saw, silently.

Agron was lying on the bed with his eyes closed but Nasir knew he was not sleeping. He approached slowly, carefully, watching his steps in order not to make any noise.

Nasir's heart was ready to burst. He was finally going to be with Agron. 

He walked to him and kissed him. Agron kissed him back.

It was a passionate kiss, one that consumed them.

Agron attempted to stroke Nasir's hair. It still was not easy but he had got some control back and however little it was, it was a victory.

Nasir was especially gentle because he did not want to hurt Agron by touching his wound.

They were still kissing, as if they would never stop. It would have been fine with them. They never felt more complete than in the midst of their loving embrace.

Movements intensified, their skin burning under each other's touch. They had waited too long for that night and they were going to make it last. 

Nasir blew out the candle that was close to the bed and he fell back into Agron's arms.

They were not just having sex, it was so much more than that. Gestures were soft, filled with passion and love but also with burning desire.

As close as he was to Agron's heart, that was Nasir's favorite place in the world. Anything could have happened outside of this tent. But it did not really matter when they shared such inflamed instants.

No words were spoken. They did not need any: the fire in their eyes was already saying everything.

 

When eventually no ounce of energy was left in their bodies, they breathed out and let a small laugh escape. The perfection of that moment was rare.

Agron turned Nasir's face to him.

" I love you." he said.

Nasir's smile was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen and would ever see, he thought.

"- I love you too." It was Nasir's heart speaking. He was so in love with Agron that words could not even express how he felt. It was more than love. It was everything. Agron was the only thing he really needed in his life.

They held hands and as the sun was rising outside, they fell asleep intertwined.


	9. Chapter 9

Naevia was lying on her bed with her eyes wide open. She was not able to sleep for she had too many thoughts floating in her head. She was thinking about her man and how much she missed him. It really was a strange feeling to be in his beloved land but without him. She was not crying because she just had no more tears left. And she did not even feel like crying because she could hold on to the feeling she had when she was holding Caio. That little baby brought her so much, just by being in her arms. She felt grateful for having Kara. She was such a good friend: she knew she needed to hold her son so she gave him to her because she knew how much comfort it would bring her. And she was right.

Now the only thing she could think of was holding this little thing again. She had a brief taste of what being a mother was and she more than anything wished she could have been one. But she decided to focus on the positive: as hard as it was being without the only love of her life, she had found a new family in Nasir, Agron, Kara, Rhodanus and their children.

The day had already started so she decided to go out of her tent and walk to the river.

Her steps were slow and silent, as if she did not want to wake anyone up.

She was staring at the landscape while walking. Crixus had not lied when he had told her how beautiful Gaul was. The view of the mountains was breath-taking and Naevia could not help but smile for she knew how happy her man would have been.

It was not long until she found herself in front of the river. She sat down, legs in the water. Everything was silent and peaceful around there. She closed her eyes and breathed out heavily for several minutes. It was almost as if she was meditating. She needed this moment of calm and quiet, just herself, alone with nobody else. At this very second, she could only hear the water running down the river.

 

About half an hour later, Naevia heard someone coming towards her. She opened her eyes and turned in order to see who it was. She was surprised to see a pregnant woman approaching slowly, one hand on her belly and the other carrying an amphora.

"Apologies. I did not mean to disturb you." the woman said.

"- None needed. Can I help?" Naevia asked.

"- Gratitude. I come here every day to fill amphora with water and take much needed time to think." she answered.

"- I came here to think too. River is so calm I could stay here all day. My name is Naevia."

"- I am Cestia. You are Rhodanus' guest, former rebel, are you not?"

"- I am. It warms heart to see people such as him yet exist." Naevia would always be grateful to Rhodanus. She had lost faith in men but he was not at all like the ones she was offered to. She had never really known her father, but she was starting to see Rhodanus as such.

"- I heard about your story. How you lost your man... I lost mine too." Cestia's voice broke. It was a torture for her to think about her husband.

"My husband died a few months ago. He was killed while at war, never to return. He shall never meet his child." Cestia was facing Naevia, eyes lost in hers.

"- It breaks heart to hear of such fate. I watched my man die with own eyes, I saw him take last breath." Naevia wanted to scream as loud as she could. But she did not. In front of her stood a woman carrying the child of her dead husband. She felt heart-broken for her but at the same time, she saw it as a gift. She would always have a part of him with her.

"- I cannot imagine how horrible it was. The only reason why I am still standing is my child. I wake up every morning with thoughts of better days. I fight against myself to allow this poor child the right to breathe some day."

"- There is no greater cause to fight for than love." Naevia laid hand upon Cestia's shoulder. "I know how it feels to keep on living without the one you love. I shall be of aid, if needed."

"- Gratitude, Naevia. It is much appreciated. It soothes pain to know someone shares it with me." Cestia hugged her tight.

Naevia did share her pain. One that would never go away. But one they both had to burry in order to keep living, though they would never really move on. At least, Naevia never would.

She filled the amphora with water, helped Cestia stand back up and carried the water on their way back to the village.

 

Nasir eventually woke up after a much needed sleep. This night had been so intense he had to rest as much as he could, and so did Agron.

He was torn between his urge to touch his love's face and his will to let him sleep quietly.

Staring at the object of his affection asleep and so calm, he decided to let him there, peaceful. After all, he was still recovering.

He went out of the tent, as silently as he could in order not to wake Agron up.

Nasir felt so happy. This night had brought him everything he had been longing for, for days. Being in his man's arms, he had felt whole again. After everything they had been through together, they were finally able to live as a normal couple would. It was one thing he had truly wished for when they were still fighting. And now they could have this normal life, far away from their enemies. No more blood or battle. Only love.

 

He saw Isara walking, holding Brennos' hand.

"Isara!" he yelled.

She turned and saw him.

"- Oh Nasir! You are awake! I hope you slept well." she said.

"- I did, gratitude for caring. I hope you did too." Nasir answered.

"- I have to take care of my brothers and sister, would you help me?" She really wanted to spend some time with Nasir. She thought he was incredibly kind and she liked being around him. His smile could heal fatal wounds.

"- That would be my pleasure." He smiled at her and followed her.

Isara went to her mother and took away the babies.

" You need some sleep. I shall take care of the children with Nasir." she said.

"- Gratitude, my beloved daughter. I sure need some. Wake me up if you need anything!" Kara kissed Isara on her forehead. As much as she loved her children, she really needed some time to rest and she felt blessed her eldest daughter offered to watch her other children. Isara was a wonderful girl.

Kara left to go to her tent.

 

" Do you want to hold one?" Isara asked Nasir.

"- I do, I would love to!" Nasir was smiling from ear to ear. He could not wait to hold one of those beautiful little babies.

"- Here is Illa." She handed out the little girl to Nasir.

He stared at her. How perfect she was... And she was staring at him back, with her brown eyes wide open. She was smiling too, and Nasir's heart started beating faster. He had never held a baby before and he had never imagined how it would feel. He just wanted to keep her and play with her all day.

"She seems to like you." Isara said, with a huge smile on her face.

She was obviously right because llla was joyfully babbling, her tiny eyes still staring at Nasir.

"- She is as beautiful as the sun!" Nasir laughed.

He loved having her in his arms.

He would have killed to see Agron hold her too.

The day before, Agron had briefly played with children and it made Nasir's heart melt. It was not because they would not have one of their own that they could not spend time with other ones' children.

Agron was always acting tough and strong, but Nasir knew him better than anyone else in the world. He had seen him smile and be happy around children. He knew Agron's heart so well and even if he never expressed it, Nasir was convinced Agron was dying to have children.

Nasir would pray the Gods to allow it. 

 

"You are really good with children. Illa loves you!" Isara was happy to watch her little sister being held by Nasir. This man was one of the sweetest she had ever met. No wonder Agron loved him so much.

She was playing with Caio and Brennos. It was good to know her mother was able to rest now. The twins, even if they were adorable, were really tiring and Isara could tell her mom was exhausted.

 

She did not pay any attention to the tall and handsome young man that was approaching.

"Isara!" The young man was now behind her.

"It lifts heart to see you again! I almost did not recognize you!" The man was full of joy, as he was walking to Isara.

She could not believe her eyes. There he was. The only boy she genuinely had feelings for was standing in front of her, once again. She thought she would never lock eyes with him anymore. And yet, she was now


	10. Chapter 10

The young man was standing in front of Isara. She had not moved yet for she was in state of shock. How could it be possible for him to be there, for her to see? Was she dreaming or having a hallucination? She wanted to ask Nasir if he could see that young man but she did not.

"I imagined other reaction..." the man was smiling and staring at Isara. 

He had spoken again, he had to be real, Isara thought. It was not all in her head. She opened her mouth but nothing came out of it. 

Nasir figured out what was happening, so he decided to remain silent and took Caio out of Isara's arm. He had now both him and Illa to watch over. To Nasir, it was obvious an old flame was being rekindled. 

Isara finally managed to speak:

"A.. Atax..." 

"- I see you remember my name!" he laughed.

"- I thought you gone from this world." she whispered.

"- And yet, I am still standing. As your beautiful blue eyes can see." He was clearly flirting with her.

Tears were now everywhere on Isara's face. She could not believe her eyes. Atax was alive and she could not have been happier. But all her feelings were starting to come back to her. She was thinking about all the nights she had spent crying over her lost love. 

She wanted to jump to his arms and stay there eternally, but she could not move. It was like she was stuck to the floor.

Atax stopped laughing when he noticed she was crying. He did not expect such a reaction, maybe because he became a little carefree while away. He had forgotten what it felt to be around her. His heart was ready to come out of his chest. 

He decided that if she were not coming to him, he would come to her.

He slowly walked to her, and waited in order to see if she would push him away. She did not.

"Do not cry Isara, please." He said, only for her to hear.

He parted arms around her and embraced her.

Fire was burning in his head and he could not help but attempt to kiss her.

Isara slapped him in the face and pushed him.

"How dare you!" she yelled.

She ran away, as fast as she could.

Atax did not understand what had just happened.

"Are you with her?" he asked, turning to Nasir.

"With her? No! I only am friend to Isara! Who are you?" Nasir was starting to worry about her. He wanted to run after her and comfort her but he also wanted to know more about Atax and his story.

"I am Atax. I was born in this village. I held Isara close to heart but I had to leave in order to fight foreign tribes that were threatening our village. I was left for dead on the battlefield. When I finally woke up, I thought I was in the afterlife, I did not really remember what had happened. I kept walking and walking until I found a village. I was taken care of there. But memories started to resurface and with them, my love for Isara. So I decided to come back and find our village. But it was no easy task. I felt lost but I knew my heart had to find hers. I just had to see her one more time." He looked a little shaken. He was obviously still madly in love with Isara but he feared she would not feel the same way. Especially after she ran away.

"- You do love her, do you not? I think she was not expecting this. You should give her space. I will break words." Nasir said, with a comforting tone.

He was sure Isara had deep feelings for this young man. He could see it in her eyes, filled with passion when they fell upon Atax. She had blushed. And finally she had run away. He trusted his instinct on this. Isara was so in love with Atax that she was frightened by it. He knew what love looked like. She had interest in Agron but she loved Atax, Nasir was sure of this.

"- I have to find Rhodanus and his wife! They were family to me. What is your name?" Atax asked Nasir.

"- Nasir. My name is Nasir! I shall see you again promptly!" he answered.

Atax left, looking more confused than ever.

 

Nasir was still carrying the babies. Caio was asleep and Illa was staring at him yet again. We wished he could spend the whole day playing with them both but he had to find Isara. He had to know if she was all right. He had only known her for a few days, but he genuinely cared for her: he would do anything he could to make her feel better.

Nasir decided to walk to Isara's tent. He thought about giving the babies back to Kara, but he knew she needed some sleep so he did not. And a part of him did not want to leave them just yet.

 

When he found himself in front of her tent, Nasir called her name.

"Isara? May I come in?"

"- I would spend time alone..." It was clear she had not stopped crying since the moment she had left him and Atax.

"- I would break needed words." Nasir said, softly. He really wanted to help her and he knew he could.

He entered the tent and approached the young woman. She was incredibly beautiful, with her long blonde hair, her pearly white skin and her sky-blue eyes. She could have had any man she wanted. Including Atax, who only had eyes for her.

"Isara... Atax told story of his time away. He also mentioned true feelings for you." He paused. Isara was staring at him; one last tear was streaming down her face. She looked as if she did not understand anything Nasir was telling her.

"He loves you, Isara. I saw eyes falling upon you, I could feel burning desire." He had not finished talking when Isara interrupted him.

"- He loves me? Oh no, he does not! He left, never to come back until today. Acting as if nothing was wrong. As if we had seen each other the day before. If he loved me, he would have come back to me. He would not have inflicted such cruel pain." She was shaking and crying. There was no way he loved her. He could not, she thought.

Nasir wished he were not carrying the children at this instant, for all he wanted to do was to take Isara in his arms. She needed comfort and he was hoping he could be of aid.

Suddenly, Agron entered the tent.

"Nasir! I knew I heard voices! I looked for you everywhere." He seemed a little annoyed.

"- Agron, I did not think you were awake." Nasir was laughing at his lover's bad mood.

However, Agron instantly found his smile back when he saw the babies Nasir was holding. It was like nothing else in the world mattered: the view was the most magnificent one he ever had in front of him. The love of his life, the one person he had given his whole heart to, the one without whom he could not breathe, standing before him with two beautiful little souls in his arms.  
Nasir immediately noticed what was going on in his man's head. But he could not take advantage of this beautiful moment: Isara was in pain and he had to help her. Agron could too.

"Would you hold them?" He asked but he already knew the answer.

"- I would!" Agron looked like a little child given a toy. His excitement was clear to see.

"- Gratitude! Take them to our tent or bring them back to Kara." Nasir smiled at his German giant and watched him leave.

 

He walked to Isara and embraced her. She cried even harder but held on tight to Nasir. 

"Do not shed tears. The man you love is here and alive, and loves you back." he whispered, while stroking her hair.

"- I do not know what I am supposed to do. I am still angry. But I admit seeing him lifted heart." Isara 

"- Atax wants to break words. He has many things to tell you. Story that shall decrease your anger." He was convinced that hearing the truth would change everything for her.

"- I only need but some time to think. Tell him to meet me in my tent at sunset." She looked at Nasir, tears still in her eyes.

"- I will." He said.

With one last embrace, he was about to leave when Isara caught his hand.

"Gratitude, Nasir! You are one I can truly call friend." She was really smiling now. Nasir had taken away her sorrow. How blessed she felt for having such an amazing friend...

 

Nasir left Isara's tent, heading straight to his, in order to go see Agron taking care of the babies. Seeing him so happy around them had made his heart melt. He also could not wait to tell him about Atax and Isara.


	11. Chapter 11

Nasir was now in front of his and Agron's tent. He already knew his heart was going to explode at the sight of his lover playing with babies. But he was also extremely concerned about Isara and Atax. The young man had briefly told him his story but he knew there was more to it that he did not know of yet.

He was about to enter the tent when Agron went out of it.

"Agron? Where are you going?" he asked.

"- To the river. It is beautiful view. I thought children might like it there." Agron answered, incapable of hiding his excitement.

"- You really like them, do you not?" The smile on Nasir's face would have made anyone forget about their name.

Agron did not have to add a word for Nasir to guess the answer to that question. And Agron's grinning from ear to ear gave him away.

"- Isara's friend coming shall make her busy. I will make sure to let Kara know I will gladly watch over Caio and Illa." Agron joyfully said.

"- Speaking of Atax... I am really worried about his coming back. Isara is in pain." Nasir wanted to tell Agron everything about it, everything he was aware of at least.

Agron's face suddenly changed when he heard those words. Knowing Isara was hurting was making him hurt too. He would not let that happen.

"Isara hurts? What has the fucking boy done? Break words Nasir!" Agron yelled.

He was still holding the babies but even them could not make his rage go away.

"- Let me take them and bring them back to Kara and I shall tell you all about Atax. Do not let your rage blind you. I am sure he loves her. I saw love in eyes. Trust me." Nasir tried to calm his lover down and took the children in his arms.

"- Fucking boy inflicts pain on Isara. I do not care about reasons. He is lucky he yet breathes!" 

"- Agron! Stop this! You do not know anything about it. Let us bring Kara her children and we shall discuss this by the river." His tone was firm yet warm.

Agron nodded. His man had proved himself so wise he had sworn to always listen to him. However, it was really hard for him to control his wrath when knowing his friend was hurt. He still did not know why but he felt for Isara as he would have if she were his little sister.

They both walked to Kara's tent but when they entered it, she was not alone. Rhodanus and Atax were there too.  
Agron's jaws tightened. Nasir grabbed his arm, to prevent him from pouncing on Atax.

"Agron, Nasir, it is good to see you!" Rhodanus' powerful voice almost made his tent tremble. "May I introduce you to Atax, courageous warrior that has just returned our village?"

"- We have met earlier." Nasir said, before Agron could speak.

Seeing her children held by Nasir, Kara walked to him and got them back.

"Gratitude Nasir! Your help is much appreciated." she said, with warm smile.

"- It was my pleasure. I had great time with them and shall watch over them with Agron anytime you need rest." He was already looking forward to spending time with them again.

Anger could still be seen all over Agron's face.

"- I shall go hunting! We will have feast tonight, in honor of Atax' return!" shouted Rhodanus. He then left the tent, leaving Kara, the children, Nasir, Agron and Atax all together.

Agron ran to Atax.

"What have you done to her? Break words before I break skull!" he screamed, pulling his hair.

Atax pushed him.

"- Let go of me! I do not need to explain anything to you!" Atax was furious.

Nasir was helping Kara with the babies therefore he was incapable of stopping his man when he pounced on Atax.

"Agron! Enough!" Nasir had never screamed so loud.

Even Agron shivered: he had not expected Nasir to raise voice like he had. Surprised and almost shocked, he let go of Atax but not of his own rage. He then turned to Nasir.

"How can you defend this fucking boy?" he yelled.

"- You do not know anything I went through! You think you care for Isara? I love her!" Atax had no idea who this man calling him "fucking boy" was but he was not going to let anyone insult him. This man had no idea what he had to endure, knowing something, someone was missing in his life.

 

In her tent, Isara was crying her heart out.

The love of her life had returned and yet it had shattered her heart into a million pieces. Each and every memory she had of Atax was resurfacing. She remembered the first time they ever met, when they were yet little children. She was playing by the river when he came and talked to her. She could still feel her heartbeat going faster and faster. He told her she must have been the daughter of the Sun for she had shiny blonde hair that resembled sunrays. She laughed and he said it was now his favorite sound in the world. Before he left, he gave her a daisy he had just plucked.

She still had that daisy. She had worn it in her hair for weeks and then she decided she would protect it and make it last forever. So she had wrapped it in cloth and made it dry in order to keep it with her. It was the first gift Atax had ever given her and she still had it.

She remembered their long walks down the river. She remembered the first time their hands touched and him shyly holding hers. Her heart had skipped a beat this day.

She also remembered the day he told her he had to leave, in order to fight and protect the village against potential invaders. She had begged him down on her knees not to go away. She had cried until her eyes were dry. It was the worst day of her life. He had cried too, holding her tight and kissing her on the neck while stroking her hair. He did not want to leave. He did not want to leave her.

And now there she was, crying over a love she thought was lost when it was not. It was so hard for her because she had spent months and months grieving, crying every night, trying to move on and forget about him. She had never been able to do so for every time she closed her eyes, she saw his face. She had kept the daisy like a precious treasure she did not tell anyone about. The saddest thing about it all was that not only was Atax the boy she loved, he was also her best friend in the whole wide world. Having to live without him had been torture and she did not have any real friend to share her pain with. So she had locked herself to everyone else and had rejected any boy that came her way. They would never be Atax.

When she saw Agron for the first time, she was reminded of what it felt to have interest in someone. She thought she would never feel anything for anyone ever again, but she did. She just needed to let her guard down. Agron was the one that set her heart free. But Atax had returned to claim it. After all, he was the one it had always belonged to.

Isara felt abandoned for she did not understand what had happened to Atax that had prevented him from coming back to her. She thought their love was unbreakable, indestructible and endless. Yet, he was alive and had only returned this day. She was afraid of their upcoming confrontation but she needed to hear the truth from his mouth. Nasir perfectly understood that, so he did not tell her anything Atax had shared with him. How great of a friend Nasir was...  
The moment the sun would set, he would come to her tent and explain himself: she could not wait.

 

Nasir dragged Agron and Atax outside of Kara's tent: raising voices had made the babies cry.

"Isara wants you to come to her tent at sunset." Nasir said, still not letting go of Agron's arm, fearing he would attack Atax once again.

"- How is she?" Atax asked.

"- Now you care for her!" Sarcasm and rage were in Agron's voice.

Atax was still furious but he did not want to fight with Agron. He could understand why he was protective of her but he did not need to. He would never hurt her again.

"- I shall tell story of my time away to Isara. It should be none of your concern." He spoke those words calmly, looking straight into Agron's fierce eyes.

"- What are you hiding? Break fucking word!" Agron was sick of waiting for answers.

"- We have been in love with each other since the day we met, when we were yet children. I had to leave to protect our village and battle. I fought, but I was hurt and hit. I fell unconscious and when I woke, my memories were gone and with them my people." Atax did not want to tell him the whole story, but he told him a condensed tale of the unfortunate events.

"- You would have me believe you had forgotten everything about her until today?" Agron was mocking him.

"- I know you do not lay trust in anyone. But trust me on this. You know I have good instinct, one that never fails. I believe Atax and so should you." Nasir was convinced Atax was not a threat. He was just a once lost boy that returned to his love. Agron of all people should understand that.

Suddenly, a thought crossed Nasir's mind. What if Agron was seeing a bit of himself in Atax? They both had left our loved ones behind in order to fight and protect them. Agron still could not forgive himself for walking out on him it was clear to him now. And knowing Isara was in pain probably had made Agron thought about him hurting of Agron's absence. Nasir was starting to understand it all. 

"Agron... Please." He was asking the person he loved the most to trust him. He knew Agron would. Their connection was so deep and meaningful that he simply had to.  
Agron stared at Nasir, getting lost in his magnificent eyes. How safe he felt when they locked eyes. Nasir was the only one able to make him feel like this. He had brought the pieces of him all together. He had fixed him.

He felt bad for a second. He was being hot-headed when he should calm down. But he could not help but feel guilty. Atax was kind of a version of himself and it definitely was not his favorite one. This boy had hurt his one and only soulmate, as he had hurt his. He had hurt Nasir and he had paid a very cruel price for it. He looked down to the palm of his hands. They were still wearing the stigma of his quest for blood, battle and revenge.

"Sunset is almost there. You should go. Do not make her wait any longer." Agron said.

He looked at Atax one last time before he left.

"- You know Atax, I think he sees a lot of himself in you. I think this is the reason why he is so hard on you. He is hard on himself too. May your conversation with Isara be fruitful." Nasir laid hand upon Atax' shoulder, showing his sympathy.

"- Gratitude Nasir. I shall see you at the feast later tonight!"

Atax watched Nasir go, following Agron.

He could not wait any longer to see Isara again, to tell her everything and hold her in his arms once more. Many things had to be said and explained.

The sun was setting. He took a deep breath and started walking to Isara's tent, his heart pounding.


	12. Chapter 12

Atax was finally in front of Isara's tent. Sun had set and it was time for them to meet again. After all this time, it was the only thing that made him hold on to life. There was his chance of explaining himself and falling back into her arms.

"Isara?" He called her. "May I come in?"

"- You may." Isara replied, rather coldly.

He entered the tent and saw her sitting on her bed. It was clear to him she had spent the past hours crying and had only stopped a few minutes before his arrival. He wanted to run to her and embrace her, never to release her from his muscled arms. But something told him he better not, especially after being pushed away earlier.

"Isara... You cannot imagine how much it lifts heart to see you. You are even more beautiful than when I last saw you." He started.

"- I still remember this day as if it was yesterday..." she whispered.

"- You were wearing a white dress and you had flowers in your hair. One might have mistaken you for a goddess..." He smiled.

Isara blushed. Tears were still burning her cheeks and she felt like crying once more, but she did not. She was desperate to hear him out.

"The day I had to leave you, heart stopped beating. I felt hollow and empty, as if soul had been dragged out of body. I had no choice. I had to fight with my father in order to protect the village. To protect you. It was the only thing that mattered. I wanted you safe. We battled, I killed many men and the memories still haunt me. It was the first time I fought. But I will never fight again. I shall remain here, forever with you."

He sit next to Isara and held her hands.

She looked into his eyes and she swore she almost saw tears forming in them.

"Many men fell. Many enemies, but also brothers from our village. I saw my father die, hit by an axe. I can remember the rage I felt in the instant. After that, it all became blur. I was screaming and fighting and then, something or someone hit me and I fell unconscious for what must have been days for when I awoke, mouth was dry. I thought I had died and was in the afterlife. I had no memories left. I had forgotten everything about my life. Around me, all I could see were dead bodies. It was dreadful. I was terrified and I did not understand anything. I ran away from this horrible scene. I was going mad, I was erring and I did not know which way to go...." He stopped. It was extremely painful having to go through that again.

Isara could feel his pain. His hand was shaking in hers.

"I walked for days. I saw sun rise and set, at least three times. I thought I was lost when I finally found myself in a village. Fortunately, I was welcome as war hero and I was cured, fed and wounds healed. I was held as brother by people in that village. I was especially close to three of them. Twin brothers that became true friends: Vindex and Cador. We went hunting and fishing together. I knew nothing of my past life and neither did they, but they embraced me as an addition to their duo." He paused and smiled, remembering his dear friends.

"- Who was the third person?" Isara asked. Words had rushed out of her mouth. She did not know why, but she was scared of his answer.

"- Alcina..." Atax replied, ashamed and blushing.

Isara opened her mouth only to close it, seconds after.

" She was the one to nurse me back to health. She was Vindex and Cador's cousin and they were all really close to each other. She came by to see me very often, if not daily." Atax paused, once again.

Isara released his hand. It was as if he was stabbing her heart with a sharp knife.

" Isara you have to understand all memories were gone. She was so kind and she had helped me so much... She confessed she was in love with me. When she kissed me, I knew I was not. And I realized something was missing. However, I could not point finger on what it was. She wanted to marry me and Vindex and Cador were thrilled. But I soon realized I only cared for her as I would for her cousins. I loved her as the dear friend she was to me. It was nothing comparable to what I was certain I had felt before. I started to regain fragments of lost memories. A laugh, a smile. I remembered a daisy. Process was slow but I was beginning to get my past life back. One morning, I awoke and your face was all over my head. It had all come back to me. All the moments we had spent together, each and every single times we had held hands... I owed Alcina the truth so I told her everything about you. She was in pain and she cried, but she did not raise voice nor did she try to make me change my mind. She knew I had to leave." 

He grasped Isara's hand yet again.

"I had to leave for heart was not complete away from you. I could not live a lie a minute longer. I spent days and days, and days trying to find my way back to you. I lost faith and hope of seeing you again. But I gained it back and held on to the memory of your laugh... You are my heart Isara, you are my life. I had to find you, to see you again. It was you. It was always you." He was stopped by Isara's embrace.

She was know crying her heart out in his arms. Tears were streaming down his face too. They had finally found each other, at last. 

 

***

 

Naevia had helped Cestia with water-filled amphorae. She had led her to her tent, telling her she could come to her whenever she needed anything; she would take care of her if need be. She knew what it was like to feel alone and hurt.

"The Gods have sent you on my path." Cestia said.

Naevia smiled and held her hand tight.

In this village, she had found peace. A thing she would never have thought possible. Life was being restored in the body that she once thought completely soul-less. 

"- I am grateful I found you on my way." she said, still holding Cestia's hand.

"- When the baby is born, it will hold you as family." Cestia was smiling and crying at the same time. She knew her child would never have a father. But she also knew her baby would be lucky enough to have Naevia as her aunt.

"- The day has been long and full of emotions. You should rest now. I heard Rhodanus will throw a feast tonight. You shall need all your strengths to enjoy the night. I will see you there." She held her new friend and went back to her own tent, as she also needed some rest. After all, she had only just recovered from severe wounds.

 

***

 

Nasir and Agron had gone to the river to watch the sun set. How beautiful the view was... No word had been spoken since Atax and Agron's argument. They both needed some time with just the two of them, apart from the rest of the world.

Agron finally broke the silence.

"The reason why I overreacted earlier... I think you can guess..."

Nasir nodded. Of course he had guessed. He could read Agron like an open book.

"Well... I could not help but think about what I had put you through when you thought I was dead." His lower lip trembled.

"- Oh Agron... The Gods returned you to my arms that day. No matter how hurt I had been, seeing you sent back to me erased it all. I could only feel the joy of holding you again. A thing I had thought impossible." Nasir whispered those words. 

He knew Agron was still feeling guilty and there was probably little he could do about it but he was determined to pledge his love for him once again.

"I had turned into dark shadow upon hearing devastating news. I was lost, no purpose left. I knew I had to keep fighting for Spartacus' cause, but I wanted to fight in order to honor your memory. When I saw you, wounded and hurt but alive, heart exploded into thousands of pieces." 

He noticed his man's face decomposing.

"Of all the things we had to go through together, there is but none I would not live again for it all brought us where we are now." 

Nasir cupped his lover's face, in a similar way he had his cupped by his man in the past. He went on and kissed him with passion.

"- What have I done to deserve a man such as you?" Agron asked.

"- I was asking same question." Nasir laughed.

"- The sun cannot shine brighter than your smile. It is what kept me alive. It is what I love the most about you Nasir." Agron was now smiling too.

He did not know how he could feel as happy as he was feeling now.

Nasir read his mind.

"- The Gods truly favor us." Nasir said.

It quicly went dark and they walked back to the village, holding hands, hearts jumping in their chest.


	13. Chapter 13

Naevia was lying on her bed, in her little tent. It was the first time she had ever felt home without her man. She knew she would never be alone now, for she would always have her dear friends, her brothers Agron and Nasir caring for her. And she would always have Cestia, that she now held as a sister.

She pulled on old piece of leather out of her pocket. She had resisted the urge to hold it, until now. She knew that if she had done it earlier, her heart would have sunk. But she felt stronger now and she knew that she could face the sight of that tiny little piece of soft, old, used, worn-out leather. 

It was the last thing she had left of her beloved warrior. She had held on to it for years: she had taken it on their first night together. She had managed to keep it through the hell she had been put through by Lucretia when she discovered her favorite gladiator was desperately in love with her personal slave. Naevia even succeeded on protecting that piece during her nightmare in the mines.

Now, she was free at last, far, far away from cruel Rome and its soldiers. And she was home, in the land of her beloved. 

She could not help but stare at it for a few minutes. She was smiling, as every beautiful moment she had shared with Crixus, from the first moment they locked eyes. 

"The necklace..." she said. She was remembering the necklace he had managed to get for her... The one she declined because she was still a slave. Oh, what she would have done to get that necklace back.

She was peaceful, knowing that she had love so wholly, so passionately; with all her heart, her soul and mind. Nothing was purer that than to her, nothing was stronger and their love would never be broken, not even by death itself.

A single teardrop formed on Naevia's face, but she wasn't really crying. She was just realizing her blessing to have loved that much and unconditionally.

Holding that precious souvenir tighter in her hand, she closed her eyes and waited for sleep to come.

 

************

 

Agron and Nasir were still holding hands, slowly walking to the village, without a word spoken. Sometimes, one just does not need any, for truth and love are transparent to the other's eyes. And Nasir and Agron's love was one that nobody, not even Rome itself, could tear away.

Nasir broke the silence.

"Do you know where Naevia is?" he asked.  
"- I do not. I have not set eyes upon her for some time now..." Agron replied, instantly.

"- I am still worried about her... I do not know how she still draws breath." Nasir added.

"- She is a fighter, that is how she does it. And she is also doing it for Him..." Agron paused.

"- You miss him too." It wasn't a question, rather a statement. Nasir knew his man did. He himself missed the Gaul terribly.

"- We have to honor all of them. We were all brothers. I know I will never lose you again, but I do not want to lose Naevia either. She is family to me, to us." Agron said.

"- She is. She will heal. She looks better already. Like life has started to come back to her." Nasir was smiling. "Let us go and look for her now!"

Their pace was suddenly faster as they both needed to see the only person they loved most in this world, apart from each other.

"You said you would never lose me again." Nasir said.

"- Yes I did. That is absolute certitude." his lover replied.

"- I think we should have celebration. Celebration to show the world our love and swear to each other our bond will never be broken." he said.

"- Something comparable to a wedding?" Agron was utterly surprise as he had not seen that coming.

"- Something that would be for us. I would like the Gods to know they can try all they want, they will never part me from you again." Nasir's adorable smile was shining on his face. 

He had had the idea for quite a time now. The first time he ever allowed himself to dream of this was when they had started the rebellion after Glaber's death. Once men had started to fall, never to awake again, he thought their love deserved to be acknowledged and celebrated. "When we win the war" he had thought. And war was won...

"I do not need celebration to know heart is yours, and only yours." Agron said.

"- I do not, either. But you were saying earlier that you wanted to honor our friends, our brothers tonight. I think this is wrong; this celebration is Atax's. Let us have ours and honor them then. It is beautiful gesture for our fallen brothers. Let us have a truly joyful memory we can share with them. I am convinced Gannicus will drink enough wine for all of them!" Nasir laughed.  
So did Agron. He was imagining his friend, completely drunk.

"He would certainly force Oenomaus to have at least one drink!" That thought filled his heart with joy.

"- See! I told you this was a great idea." Nasir was still smiling.

"- How could I ever say no to that face?" Agron said, holding his little Syrian tight and kissing him with passion.

They now found themselves in front of Naevia's tent.

 

***********

 

Isara and Atax were still in each other's arms.

"He was right." Isara whispered.

"- Who was?" Atax asked, a bit concerned.

"- Agron! He said I would find love, he said love would come to me and it would be unbreakable. He just did not know love had already come." she replied.

In a loving embrace, they kissed. It was suddenly as if nothing and no one was important anymore, for that moment was pure perfection. They were alone, but they were not really: they had each other. They had found love. 

Atax knew he had made the best of choices coming back to the village. He now had proof - even though he did not really need one - that his heart had always belonged to Isara. Always.

"There will be a feast in my honor tonight. However, the only honor I crave now is for you to be my wife. Will you honor me Isara, and make me the most blessed man on this land?" Words had rushed out of his mouth the second their lips parted.

"- You are the only one I could ever spend my life with. With those words, you honor me. I will never spend a minute, not even a second away from you." 

To Atax, it was the most perfect answer Isara could have given him.

He smiled at her and took her hand in his. He made her stand up.

"I will announce good news tonight at the feast. I shall leave now, for I have to get ready. I can only try to match your beauty." He let go of her hand and kissed her, before walking out her tent. The night was there now, but stars were shining in the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I know it took forever for me to update and I'm so sorry. I've been struggling with many things but I really missed writing so, this chapter finally happened! I hope it's not a disappointment, and I promise you it will get better and I won't take that long to update anymore. So I hope you still enjoy the story of our beloved characters and I can assure you, there IS more to the story...  
> Love you all! - Ali


End file.
